


Wang Fire the Date Crasher

by Rain_Poppy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Rated Teen for suggestive language, Sukka, hints of maiko, kataang first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Poppy/pseuds/Rain_Poppy
Summary: It’s Katara and Aang’s first date what kind of overly protective brother would Sokka be if he didn’t spy just a little
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), kataang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Wang Fire the Date Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to to user brandyovereager for beta reading!

“I thought this was a date” Suki pouted while gazing at her boyfriend as he continued to adjust how he sat in order to see something behind her. He looked like an overgrown child trying to get a view at the circus.  
“We are on a date” Sokka said absentmindedly while still distracted with whatever was behind her.  
“Well explain these” Suki argued as she reached across the table to tug at the fake beard Sokka was wearing and with the other hand tugged at the long black wig sitting atop her head. They had actually seen the wig in the market along with other Mai related memorabilia- ever since Zuko was crowned as firelord not only has his status rocketed but Mai’s had too along with her style. Many young fire nation girls sought out to copy Mai’s signature hairstyle.  
Sokka sat down properly and swatted away his girlfriend’s.“Hey hey be careful this beard has been through many adventures I don’t want it to be ruined” The warrior complained as he readjusted it. He then paused and struggled to find an actual answer to his question while Suki stared at him quizzically. “ uhhhh….roleplay??” Sokka finally answered almost as a question. The smart kyoshi warrior of course didn’t buy it for a second and decided to turn around and finally sneak a peek at what Sokka was struggling to look at earlier,  
As she turned she immediately recognized the waterbender and the tattooed avatar sitting across from each other. Suki snapped back around to Sokka who donned an apologetic face and smacked him in the arm.  
“Sokka! You just did this so you could spy on their first date!” she yelled at him in a hushed tone so as not to create a scene in the public restaurant. She couldn’t believe he would do this, well actually she could, but she skipped out on training today for this so Suki felt justified in her reaction.  
The water tribe boy resisted the urge to rub at the arm that got affiliated. His girlfriend was by no means weak but he wasn’t about to show how much it actually hurt.  
“I-no-I just-I didn’t” he blubbered while trying to scramble for an answer but realized it was pointless “ fine you caught me” he resigned after a few moments.  
“Why?! I thought you loved Aang, and don’t you trust your sister?!” she questioned him.  
“I do! It’s just she’s my little sister and I don’t know I just want to be there for her incase something bad happens” he explained with a sigh, his secret plans were revealed. “Even if it does give me the oogies” he adds as he sees the air nomad across the room holding his little sister’s hand while they made goo goo eyes at one another.  
Suki was still mad but she let out a little smile from the heartwarming sentiment. “As sweet as that is, you know better than anyone else that Katara can hold her own. You really have nothing to worry about, let’s just have a nice evening together, without you being all overprotective. Sokka reluctantly agreed. Suki was right, as always, he had nothing to worry about.  
Suki took off the wig with relief because it was getting a bit hot. Sokka was quick to try to grab it and put it back on her head “What are you doing?! what if they see us?!” he exclaimed.  
Suki began to laugh at her goofy boyfriend “I don’t think they’ll notice” she retorted while gesturing to a giggling Aang and Katara across the restaurant. “Besides I don’t think these disguises are all that convincing” she claimed as she dropped the wig on the floor by her feet while shaking out her hair actually attached to her head “Why don’t you take off your beard too?”.  
“I - uh- I can't, I kinda glued this to my face” Sokka admitted while mumbling towards the end of his statement.  
Sokka agreed to not pay attention to Aang and Katara’s date and just focus on having a fun evening with Suki. That being said he did look over the kyoshi warrior’s soldier every now and then, just to be sure.  
They went on to discuss the new girls who had joined the Kyoshi Warriors. Although the war had ended not too long ago there were many girls asking to join the warriors or to just learn self defense. It certainly kept Suki occupied, even more so because Ty lee offered to teach everyone how to block Chi which will be a great asset in battle but longer training sessions. Despite this she enjoyed it and the rewarding feeling all the same. They continued chatting and every once in awhile Suki would joke about Sokka’s first interaction with the warriors, which Sokka did not laugh with out of stubbornness but he was grateful that Suki had set him in his ways, she’s really astonishing and he can’t believe he ever underestimated her. They continued like this until Sokka heard something that made him go stark white.

Three tables over there was another couple enjoying their evening, or budding couple. Aang and Katara sat across from one another not saying anything. This was their first date and although they both knew they had feelings for one another both of them have never actually been on a date before and they weren’t exactly sure how to interact. After a minute of awkwardly blushing at each other and passing pleasant casualties they both started laughing at themselves.  
“ I don’t know why we’re both being so awkward, this really shouldn’t be different from all the other times we hung out” Katara pointed out.  
“Only difference is I can do this,” Aang replied as he reached over to Katara’s hand that was resting on the table and held it. Katara blushed and giggled at this air nomad’s cheesiness and he began to laugh along with her. He really didn’t know what he was doing but it sure felt nice to hold her hand and Katara felt the same way. Aang was relieved Katara didn’t pull her hand away, he knew she had kissed him after the war ended but he had felt so bad after the night of the play, he didn’t want her to feel her boundaries were violated again. He hated that he made her feel pressured, he wished he knew how to do any of this. He wondered if any of the past avatars could give him guidance on this but he’s not sure that was the intention of being given worldly wisdom.  
“What are you thinking about?” Katara questioned. Noticing Aang’s change in expression.  
“Just how funny it is that I ended a 100 year war but I’m struggling to talk to my best friend, I always thought if I got the chance with you I’d know exactly what to do and I’d sweep you off your feet” Aang replied with a sigh.  
“Don’t be silly, you have already swept me off my feet” Katara stated, making Aang give her a quizzical look. “Remember when we accidentally sent off the fire nation booby traps when we first met? You picked me up and carried me off to safety” Katara answered with a smile remembering that hectic day. He had remembered that day, before they had found the old fire nation ship that day was one of the funnest he had in awhile. After it had been announced he was the avatar none of the other kids wanted to play with him. Having Katara penguin sled with him made him feel so happy. He was terrified that when it was revealed he was the avatar, Katara would’ve reacted the same way as his best friends and distance herself from him but he’s incredibly grateful that she didn’t, even though he did put her tribe in danger. He doesn’t know how he’ll ever repay her for giving him a family when he lost his and everything he knew.  
“I guess I did” Aang smiled back at Katara.  
“Besides, do you think I have any idea what I’m doing either?” Katara pointed out to Aang. Although she was older than him by two years she didn’t really have any experience, all the older boys went off to war, the only boy she really interacted with was her brother. Sure during her adventures she met a few boys she found cute but none of them had the connection that she and Aang had. As much as her friends like to tease her about Jet and Haru, Aang was her first kiss, so she’s just as new to this as he is. “We'll figure it out together” she finishes as she squeezes his hand that she was still holding and leaning over to give Aang a kiss which he embraced happily. As they broke apart from their tender moment Katara noticed something, or more accurately someone, out of the corner of her eye.  
“I can’t believe him!” Katara suddenly blurted, making Aang jump a little breaking him out of his trance. He instantly became alert, expecting some enemy from their past to be in the restaurant ready to fight because of the anger in Katara’s voice. When he looked around and didn’t see anyone that looked remotely threatening, Aang just stared at Katara with a puzzled face until Katara pointed to a table close to the entrance of the restaurant that had her brother wearing his ridiculous Wang Fire beard and Suki with a wig by her feet.  
“Ugh, does he really not trust me to go on a date by myself” Katara complained who had turned away from her brother who hadn’t noticed that she saw him and neither had Suki. “I mean I never pulled something like this with him and Yue or him and Suki, he could at least do the same” Aang gave a shrug in consolation and was not really sure what to do in this situation. He wasn’t surprised that Sokka would do this but he was disappointed and Katara’s moment was ruined.  
Suddenly Katara had a devious grin slide across her face. “How about a little prank on my brother?” Katara suggested. Aang nodded, happy to do whatever she had in mind.

Sokka had noticed Aang and Katara getting up from their table, he tried to just look down in hopes of the pair not noticing him. He shushed Sukki which caused her to glare at him until she noticed that because of the location of the table in proximity to the door that Katara and Aang would walk by them. She put her head down as well making it seem like the noodles before her were the most interesting thing in the world. Although she was against her boyfriend’s idea of spying she still felt bad for being here, but she wasn’t gonna waste an opportunity to get some delicious food.  
As the new couple walked by Sokka and Sukki’s table they overheard their conversation.  
“I don’t know Aang don’t you think we’re a little too young to be that intimate but I am willing to try it could be fun” Sokka overheard her sister say. Sokka went stark white, she couldn’t mean what he thinks right? They wouldn't, right? Especially not Aang, isn’t he a monk- do monks even? Is Aang even old enough to-? Oh god he doesn’t want to be thinking about these things he’s starting to wish he never came.  
Suddenly his sister walked back to his table where he was having a crisis. “No not actually, we’re only kids” Katara suddenly spoke up answering the questions she knew her brother probably had. “But that's what you get for spying” she stated, she then walked back to Aang who was blushing bright as a tomato because of the nature of the prank Katara pulled, he was expecting something like using waterbending to splash Sokka’s drink in his face. The young couple left the restaurant hand in hand as Sokka kept his hands in his face and Suki was left spitting out her tea with laughter.


End file.
